The Devil May Cry But Kittens Will Cry
by Sir-Skelly001
Summary: Ever since Nero was a child, he's always wanted a true family, one that understood his struggles, shortcomings, And his ever-growing feeling of deadweight. Maybe a certain cat-eared beauty can help him realize that he's not alone any more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, uh, how's it feel?" Nico muttered in another one of her attempts to clear the tense air that filled the van on their ride back to Fortuna.

"How's what feel?" Nero asked in confusion.

"Saving the man who killed your own father, Heard Dante killed Vergil once." Nico asked in concern of her friend and his current mental state.

"Doesn't matter. They're both gone now anyway" Nero stated Bitterly.

"It's okay to cry if you want, Nero, over a loss." Nico said in way to comfort Nero.

"I'm not crying." Nero Jeered.

"It doesn't make you a crybaby. Does make you a little bitch though." Nico stated. "There it is" Nero sighed.

"You think I'm a demon?" Nero said as Nico took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I didn't cry when my asshole daddy died, But… yeah, I know, I know. I wouldn't be here without him, That's a biological fact, sides just cus your daddy was a psycho who tore your arm off doesn't mean you would be like that to little old Angelo too, else Blake would go full mama bear on your ass."

"Right." Nero sighed full of relief as Nico continued.

"All i'm saying is, tough guy...it's okay to cry if you want."

"- I'm not crying.' 'Devils cry!' 'I'm not gonna cry" Nero insisted

"- Kittens cry 'meow'- Will you shut up? Puppies cry 'woof!' Will you stop it?' - Look at you. You're-nobody's crying, All right? - Why don't you cry on my shoulder." Nico and Nero argued as the phone ringing on the desktop was nearly ignored before Nero went to pick it up while he continued to try to win in his losing argument with Nico.

"- Stop saying cry.' ' -Come on, Cry on my Shoulder! I know you wanna.' 'If you say cry again-" Nero warned. "Devil May Cry - #$!" Nero spoke before quickly realizing what he said on the phone.

"You said it" Nico said Triumphantly.

" Hey Kit-Kat" Nero spoke voice full of worry and fear of what to say to his wife.

"... Yeah, I'm coming home" Nero said briefly before continuing.

"Oh yeah, I don't wanna spoil it but I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah, he's got a HUGE surprise, by the way how's the little ankle biter." Nico quickly interrupted with a grin so large it put Goliath's gut mouth to shame.

"Will you shut up?" Nero threatened as Nico brushed him off.

" No no no no, Blake, not you. Nico, you know, and her big mouth. We're Just heading home now, shouldn't take more than a few hours, and don't forget to give little Angelo a kiss on the head for me." Nero explained before finishing up as quickly as he can due to noticing the semi- large group of Empusa's rushing at the van.

"I gotta go babe, I'll see you later… I love you too" Nero stated as he hung up the Phone the phone before picking his most beloved weapons Red Queen and Blue Rose, And heading out the door to face the demons before quickly being stopped by Nico.

"Hey, lizard boy don't forget this" Nico said as she handed him a Overture Devil Breaker, but this one was different with instead of it being a prosthetic it was more like a Gauntlet.

"Nico, I don't need this anymore i got a arm, see" Nero said as he pointed towards his new arm.

"I know, I know but this ain't like the others, It's a new prototype that should fit around your arm like a glove and channel your new crazy ass powers to make the Breaker stronger." Nico stated matter of factly.

"Where the hell did you get the time to make these" Nero asked face full of confusion.

"Doesn't matter lizard boy, now go on and kick some demon ass cause its a work of art and it ain't complete-' 'Without me" Nico said as Nero finished the sentence while trying on the new Devil Breaker and immediately feeling the power of it as he rush towards the demons, and immediately using the gauntlet to vaporise a demon and cutting through three Empusa with Red Queen .

"Huh, so far it's not complete shit, Now let's see if the devils do cry." Nero said as a sly grin plastered itself on his face as rushed in to quickly kill the demons to avoid the punishment of having Blake kicking his ass and making him sleep on the couch at home for being late.

**Author's Note**

**We apologize there was an issue with uploading the first chapter and hopefully we'll try to upload the second chapter ****either later on tonight or tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All right asshole, Here's your stop," Nico said as she stopped the van in front of Nero's house in Fortuna.

"Thanks, Nico. See you in a week or two, this was a whole new different level of weird shit and I just need to think it over and spend with the people I love." Nero stated voice full of exhaustion of the events of the last month

"And here I thought you value me and my glorious mind" Nico said as dramatically as she could.

"Guess that mind of yours ain't that glorious if you thought that up," Nero stated smugly as he took pleasure in the annoyance on Nico's face.

"Let's see if that cocky ass look on your face stays the next time you need one of my prized Devil Breakers to save your pasty ass the next time you need it, asshole" Nico cried out defiantly as Nero walked towards his home before addressing Nico for the final time that day.

"Whatever you say, Nico, and don't forget to tell Kyrie that I pity her for being in a relationship with you of all people," Nero shouted out as Nico drove off towards her and Kyrie's home, the only sign of Nico getting his message was the sighting of the ever graceful finger out directed at him outside of Nico's window.

Nero took a deep breath as he clenched his newly grown right arm, breath full of nervousness at the thought of revealing to his wife had happened that day.

"Welp…, here goes nothing" Nero said as he walked up the steps of his patio before entering his home and breathing a sigh of relief at noticing all the lights were off and not a single noise was he-, "You know, if you were really trying to sneak back here, you should have made more of an attempt to keep quiet and not have a pissing contest with Nico at 1:00 in the morning," Blake replied with a sly smirk on her face as she turned on the lights in the living room which caused Nero to quickly turn towards her, all the while he sheepishly tried not to look her in the eyes, as he made sure to hide his arm from her line of sight.

"Well… about that, the reason as to why I was so late was to finish off any leftover demons at Redgrave." Nero said hoping to convince her to not force him to sleep outside again.

"For once you actually have a good excuse" Blake said before quickly continue her integration of her husband.

"Now that we got that out of the way, What's this news about a surprise I heard."

"Ok I'll show you, but promise you won't freak out," Nero said.

"Do you know who you're talking to," Blake said as she wriggled her cat ears to put emphasis on her point.

"As much as I love those cute ears that you and our kid has, I mean it." Nero instilled

"Okay, Dear" Blake added tiredly as Nero pulled his arm from behind him and into Blake's view and immediately getting a gasp from her.

"Oh my God! Nero h-how did this happened." Blake said as she ran towards Nero before looking at his arm and wrapping both of her hands around his hand and bringing it towards her face as she looked up at her beloved.

"Well long story short, The guy who ripped out my arm was Dante's crazy older brother who use the Yamato and my arm's power to separate himself into two different people, the human half being V and the…" Nero detailed being interpreted by Blake.

"I understand the crazy separation part but how did you regrow your arm?"

"It grew back when I stopped Dante and his brother Vergil from killing each other." Nero's voice was tight in anticipation of what he has to say next.

"But wha-" Blake questioned before Nero quickly interrupted.

"Because Vergil is my father!" Nero nearly shouted voice shaking due to the impact and stress of what had happened mere hours ago had caused him.

"Nero? Is that why you called me earlier today?" Blake questioned as she quickly went to comfort her husband knowing full well how his childhood affected him and how vulnerable he got at times like this.

"Yeah, it's just…, I never really had a family and I've always wondered why I was left behind, but now I know I have one and I always thought that I would be happy but… really I'm scared, I'm scared that I might end up like him and hurt you and Angelo for power, and it terrifies me because I don't want to lose you too like I lost Credo." Nero uttered as his voice cracked and nearly breaking down in tears, and his knees buckled and nearly fell before being caught, causing him to look up at the sight of his wife wrapping her arms around him and moving her hand through his hair to calm him down before speaking again.

"Nero my love, I've known you for six years now, and I say this with complete certainty, You are the kindest, most loving, most understanding, and most HUMAN person I've ever met. You never looked at me differently because of what I am and what I did in my past. You're an amazing father, I know without a shadow of a doubt that our son idolizes you and how much you care about us, You are nothing like your father and you will never be like him." Blake finished as she continues to comfort her beloved.

"You really mean that Blake, " Nero said as he slowly relaxed and looked up at his wife with true love in his eyes.

"I really do mean it Nero, and I always will, forever-"

"-And always" Nero finished for his wife and wrapped her around his arms before sealing their lips together with a deeply passionate kiss that showed how much she meant to him and loves her.

"As much as I would love staying here like this, I've had a long ass day, and nothing would make me happier than sleeping all week." Nero as he yawned before untangling from his wife before looking around at the house, surprised that they had yet been interrupted by their son.

"Hey, babe where's Angelo?"

"He's at a friend's house tonight, he'll be back home in the morning" Blake before getting up at getting up and started walking towards their room before stopping midway and turning her head towards Nero's direction.

"Hopefully if you're still feeling up to it, we can make the most of this night and maybe 'try' out that new arm of yours" Blake said as she turned away from the blushing mess of her husband before heading towards their room, making sure she put some extra sway in her 'extra thick' hips that Nero loves to admire when they alone.

'And to think, that old man thought that having would forever leave me in a dry spell, I'm sure as hell going to get Angelo that new swingset after this' Nero silently thanked his son as he quickly got himself nice and clean in the shower in preparation of spending some 'intimate' time with his wife.


End file.
